Episode 23
Hashira Meeting (柱合会議, Hashira Gō Kaigi) is the 23rd episode in the Kimetsu no Yaiba anime TV series. Synopsis Ubuyashiki, the leader of the Demon Slayer Corps, finally appears before Tanjiro. He tells him that he will allow Tanjiro and Nezuko to join the Corps. But the Hashiras are unable to accept this decision right away. The Wind Hashira, Sanemi Shinazugawa, slashes his own arm and taunts Nezuko with his blood, trying to get her to show her true colors as a demon. Plot Tanjiro is pinned by Obanai but uses a breathing technique to break the ropes on his wrists and run to Nezuko, Giyu grabbing Obanai so he doesn't interfere. He stops by the porch and calls out to her, knowing he can't interfere directly. Nezuko remembers her family and controls her instincts, looking away from Sanemi. The Master takes that as proof she can be trusted and Sanemi stops, shocked. The Master tells Tanjiro and Nezuko to go out and defeat demons and prove themselves and Tanjiro declares the siblings will defeat Kibutsuji, though the Master gently points out he's so ill-equipped he'd better start with a Twelve Moon, embarrassing him - though the Hashiras warm up to him some, admiring his spirit. Two Kakushi take Nezuko (again in her box) and Tanjiro to the Kocho mansion. Tanjiro tries to come back to headbutt Sanemi for stabbing Nezuko again but Muichiro knocks him down with a well-placed pebble to the head. He is taken away again. As he leaves, the Master tells Tanjiro to give Miss Tamayo his regards, making Tanjiro realize he knows there are good demons. At the Butterfly Manor, the Kakushi look for someone to ask permission to enter and find Tsuyuri, a Tsuguko (a swordsman trained by a Hashira). When they ask permission, she smiles but doesn't speak, confusing them. A Kocho girl interrupts them and escorts them to the infirmary. In it, Zenitsu is whining about the bitter medicine he must take to regrow his limbs, still deformed from the venom. Zenitsu and Tanjiro happily greet each other, and Zenitsu points out Inosuke, silently laying in a bed next to him. Tajiro is relieved he survived and Inosuke hoarsely says not to worry, his voice damaged from the wounds he was given by Father. He's depressed and apologizes for being so weak. Nezuko is given a room of her own and she only makes it part way out of her box before falling asleep. Tanjiro affirms his promise to turn her into a human. The Hashira, meanwhile, resume their meeting. The demons are in an active phase right now and the Corps needs to recruit new members, and train them, as Mt. Natagumo made it clear the caliber of non-Hashira has plummeted. It's difficult to recruit in this era though as many don't believe demons exist and the more humans there are, the less unified they become. Only those who have lost loved ones to demons or those descendant from demon slayers are joining the Corps. The Master believes Rui's drastic actions confirm Kibutsuji is nowhere nearby as whenever the progenitor wants to hide something, he creates a diversion somewhere else that can't be ignored. After everyone leaves, the Master vows they will bring Kibutsuji down without fail. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Hashiras.png|Pillars. Sanemi trying to make Nezuko attack him.png|Sanemi trying to make Nezuko attack him. Nezuko trying to resist Sanemi's blood.png|Nezuko trying to resist Sanemi's blood. Nezuko's memories of Tanjiro and Giyu's encounter.png|Nezuko's memories of Tanjiro and Giyu's encounter. Tanjiro felt ashamed.png|Tanjiro felt ashamed. Mitsuri trying to hold in her laughter.png|Mitsuri trying to hold her laughter. The Butterfly Estate.png|Tanjiro being carried to the Butterfly Estate by a Kakushi member. Kanao meeting the Kakushi at the Butterfly Estate.png|Kanao meeting the Kakushi at the Butterfly Estate. Aoi scolding Zenitsu.png|Aoi scolding Zenitsu. Inosuke depressed over his weakness.png|Inosuke depressed over his weakness. Kagaya speaking with the Pillars during their meeting.png|Kagaya speaking with the Pillars during their meeting. Tengen during the Pillar meeting.png|Uzui during the Pillar meeting. Shinobu and Sanemi at the Pillar meeting.png|Shinobu and Sanemi at the Pillar meeting. Kyojuro during the Pillar meeting.png|Kyojuro during the Pillar meeting. Shinobu at the Pillar meeting.png|Shinobu at the Pillar meeting. Mitsuri during the Pillar meeting.png|Mitsuri during the Pillar meeting. Navigation ru:Эпизод 23 Category:Episodes Category:Functional Recovery Training Arc